U.S. local soldiers
In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus (MPO+), a group of promotional soldiers are downloadable via a passcode. There are fifty-one soldiers in all, each representing a state in the United States of America plus its national capital, Washington, D.C. Similar to the unique character Gako, these are all Soviet soldiers dressed in special camouflage clothing in lieu of their traditional yellow uniforms. Unlike Gako, however, they aren't considered unique characters and thus, are expendable. They are exclusive to the North American version of the game, and are given specific colors depending on the region the soldier's representing state hails from (red for southwest, blue for west, green for Midwest, orange for the southeast, purple for the northeast/Washington, D.C., and yellow for the border states of Texas and Oklahoma), plus a name specifying the state they represent on the front and the state map on the back, similar to the Japanese prefecture promotional soldiers. The U.S. local soldiers were later referenced in the first MG America Fact on the official Metal Gear Twitter account, which referenced their unlockability in MPO+, and also included three pictures, two of which depicted the California and Alaskan soldiers.https://twitter.com/metalgear_en/status/749992974268837888 When asked whether the U.S. soldiers are accessible and the online functions for the game on this post, the official Twitter account replied that, while the online functions are down in the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation TV versions, the players still should be able to access the soldiers in the game itself.https://twitter.com/metalgear_en/status/749995646136954881 Portable Ops Plus passwords ;Southwest *Arizona ZHEFPVV947 *California 6MSJQYWNCJ8 *Colorado W6TAH498DJ *Nevada Z9D4UGG8T4U6 *New Mexico RGJCMHNLSX *Montana 9FYUFV29B2Y *Utah V7VRAYZ78GW ;West *Alaska XL5SW5NH9S *Nebraska MCNB5S5K47H *Hawaii TW7ZMZHCBL *Oregon HKSD3PJ5E5 *Washington, D.C. Y5YCFYHVZZW *Wyoming C3THQ749RA ;Midwest *Idaho XAFGETZGXHGA *Illinois QYUVCNDFUPZJ *Indiana L68JVXVBL8RN *Iowa B8MW36ZU56S *Kansas TYPEVDEE24YT *Kentucky LCD7WGS5X5 *Michigan HGDRBUB5P3SA *Minnesota EEBBM888ZRA *Missouri WJND6M9N738 *North Dakota T5LSAVMPWZCY *Ohio AUWGAXWCA3D *South Dakota RY3NUDDPMU3 *Wisconsin K9BUN2BGLMT3 ;Southeast *Alabama BB6K768KM9 *Arkansas VNRE7JNQ8WE *Florida A44STZ3BHY5 *Georgia VD5H53JJCRH *Louisiana EHR5VVMHUSG *Mississippi TBF7H9G6TJH7 *North Carolina JGVT2XV47UZ *South Carolina ZR4465MD8LK *Tennessee TD2732GCX43U *Virginia DRTCS77F5N *West Virginia 72M8XR99B6 ;Northeast/Washington D.C. *Connecticut 2N2AB3JV2WA *Delaware AJRL6E7TT9 *Maine T5GYHQABGAC3 *Maryland L2W9G5N76MH7 *Massachusetts ZLU2S3ULDEVF *New Hampshire 7NQYDQ9Y4KMP *New Jersey LGHTBU9ZTGR *New York 6PV39FKG6X *Pennsylvania PL8GVVUM4HD *Rhode Island MMYC99T3QG *Vermont L7T66LFZ63C8 *Washington G3S4N42WWKTV ;Border states *Oklahoma ZQT75NUJH8A3 *Texas QM84UPP6F3 Gallery IMG 1942.JPG|Alabama soldier (front). IMG 1940.JPG|Alabama soldier (back). IMG 1944.JPG|Alaska soldier (front). IMG 1943.JPG|Alaska soldier (back). IMG 1946.JPG|Arizona soldier (front). IMG 1945.JPG|Arizona soldier (back). IMG 1948.JPG|Arkansas soldier (front). IMG 1947.JPG|Arkansas soldier (back). IMG 1949.JPG|California soldier (back). IMG 1950.JPG|California soldier (front). IMG 1951.JPG|Colorado soldier (back). IMG 1952.JPG|Colorado soldier (front). IMG 1953.JPG|Connecticut soldier (back). IMG 1954.JPG|Connecticut soldier (front). IMG 1956.JPG|Delaware soldier (back). IMG 1957.JPG|Delaware soldier (front). IMG 1958.JPG|Florida soldier (back). IMG 1959.JPG|Florida soldier (front). IMG 1960.JPG|Georgia soldier (back). IMG 1961.JPG|Georgia soldier (front). IMG 1962.JPG|Hawaii soldier (back). IMG 1963.JPG|Hawaii soldier (front). IMG 1964.JPG|Idaho soldier (back). IMG 1965.JPG|Idaho soldier (front). IMG 1966.JPG|Illinois soldier (back). IMG 1968.JPG|Illinois soldier (front). IMG 1969.JPG|Indiana soldier (back). IMG 1970.JPG|Indiana soldier (front). IMG 1971.JPG|Iowa soldier (back). IMG 1972.JPG|Iowa soldier (front). IMG 1973.JPG|Kansas soldier (back). IMG 1974.JPG|Kansas soldier (front). IMG 1975.JPG|Kentucky soldier (back). IMG 1976.JPG|Kentucky soldier (front). IMG 1977.JPG|Louisiana soldier (back). IMG 1978.JPG|Louisiana soldier (front). IMG 1979.JPG|Maine soldier (back). IMG 1980.JPG|Maine soldier (front). IMG 1981.JPG|Maryland soldier (back). IMG 1982.JPG|Maryland soldier (front). IMG 1983.JPG|Massachusetts soldier (back). IMG 1984.JPG|Massachusetts soldier (front). IMG 1985.JPG|Michigan soldier (back). IMG 1986.JPG|Michigan soldier (front). IMG 1987.JPG|Minnesota soldier (back). IMG 1988.JPG|Minnesota soldier (front). IMG 1989.JPG|Mississippi soldier (back). IMG 1990.JPG|Mississippi soldier (front). IMG 1991.JPG|Missouri soldier (back). IMG 1992.JPG|Missouri soldier (front). IMG 1993.JPG|Montana soldier (back). IMG 1994.JPG|Montana soldier (front). IMG 1995.JPG|Nebraska soldier (back). IMG 1996.JPG|Nebraska soldier (front). IMG 1997.JPG|Nevada soldier (back). IMG 1998.JPG|Nevada soldier (front). IMG 2001.JPG|New Hampshire soldier (back). IMG 2002.JPG|New Hampshire soldier (front). IMG 2003.JPG|New Jersey soldier (back). IMG 2004.JPG|New Jersey soldier (front). IMG 2005.JPG|New York soldier (back). IMG 2006.JPG|New York soldier (front). IMG 2007.JPG|New Mexico soldier (back). IMG 2008.JPG|New Mexico soldier (front). IMG 2010.JPG|North Carolina soldier (back). IMG 2011.JPG|North Carolina soldier (front). IMG 2012.JPG|North Dakota soldier (back). IMG 2013.JPG|North Dakota soldier (front). IMG 2014.JPG|Ohio soldier (back). IMG 2015.JPG|Ohio soldier (front). IMG 2016.JPG|Oklahoma soldier (back). IMG 2017.JPG|Oklahoma soldier (front). IMG 2018.JPG|Oregon soldier (back). IMG 2020.JPG|Oregon soldier (front). IMG 2021.JPG|Pennsylvania soldier (back). IMG 2022.JPG|Pennsylvania soldier (front). IMG 2023.JPG|Rhode Island soldier (back). IMG 2025.JPG|Rhode Island soldier (front). IMG 2026.JPG|South Carolina soldier (back). IMG 2027.JPG|South Carolina soldier (front). IMG 2028.JPG|South Dakota soldier (back). IMG 2029.JPG|South Dakota soldier (front). IMG 2030.JPG|Tennessee soldier (back). IMG 2031.JPG|Tennessee soldier (front). IMG 2032.JPG|Texas soldier (back). IMG 2033.JPG|Texas soldier (front). IMG 2034.JPG|Utah soldier (back). IMG 2035.JPG|Utah soldier (front). IMG 2036.JPG|Vermont soldier (back). IMG 2037.JPG|Vermont soldier (front). IMG 2038.JPG|Virginia soldier (back). IMG 2039.JPG|Virginia soldier (front). IMG 2040.JPG|Washington soldier (back). IMG 2041.JPG|Washington soldier (front). IMG 2042.JPG|Washington, D.C. soldier (back). IMG 2043.JPG|Washington, D.C. soldier (front). IMG 2044.JPG|West Virginia soldier (back). IMG 2045.JPG|West Virginia soldier (front). IMG 2046.JPG|Wisconsin soldier (back). IMG 2047.JPG|Wisconsin soldier (front). IMG 2048.JPG|Wyoming soldier (back). IMG 2049.JPG|Wyoming soldier (front). Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Category:Game secrets Category:Downloadable Content Category:MPO Characters Category:Male Category:FOXHOUND